Another Rainy Day
by 4seasonsofchocolate
Summary: Anna is forced to leave her life behind and start a new one. In the process, she meets Elsa, who helps her get back on her feet. When Anna's secrets are let out, will Elsa believe her or will Anna have to flee once again? Modern AU. Elsanna, but not incest.
1. Chapter 1

Anna strolled through Oaken's pharmacy cautious and alert. Bold blue, purple, and red dye sat strikingly on the shelves. _No_, Anna thought. _These are definitely too obvious_. Black contrasted her eyes too much, and brown made her look more like her mother. She started to shake. Most of the colors change her color too much or too little.

"Yoo hoo!" Oaken came up from behind her. "Looking for a new change, ya?"

Oaken's pharmacy wasn't the most popular in town, but it was Anna's favorite place. It was a little store attached to his house with pretty much everything she needed. Anna had become so close to Oaken that she started calling him uncle a while ago.

Anna, still startled from the man, nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

He stretched his arm to grab a box from the top shelf. "This would look lovely on you, Dear," he suggested.

The box he held wasn't the bold red Anna declined earlier. It was a natural ginger, almost orange. The color seemed modest, yet cute. "It's perfect, thank you," she smiled.

After paying for the dye, she didn't have a place to dye her hair. "Uncle Oaken? Can I use your shower? I can't really do this at home."

"Ya, of course. Just go upstairs, and one of the children will show you where it is."

Anna felt a pang in her stomach. She hoped they wouldn't question her. The less people to see her, the less chance of being found. "I'll just find it myse-"

"They might not know, but it would be good to see them one last time, Dear," Oaken interrupted.

She smiled at him and made her way up the stairs. She was light headed, but she didn't want the children to notice. It would be hard to hold back her tears.

"Anna!" The two girls and the boy surrounded her. "What are you doing?"

She dropped down to her knees to meet the children eye-to-eye. "I just need to use the bathroom," she said watery eyed. She held her arms out and they filled the space. Anna closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

Once they let go, Charlie wiped the little tear that had escaped. "Why are you sad?"

"Sometimes life is sad, but don't worry. I'm going to be happy soon," she said and gave them one last hug.

The eldest of the children was sitting on the couch on her phone. Because of the somewhat closeness in age, they had become close friends; Anna would even consider her her best friend.

She plopped down on the couch next to the girl. "Hey you," she poked her leg.

"Are you okay? What was the hugging about?" She was genuinely curious, but didn't seem too concerned.

"I'm going away for a while. I can't say too much, though. I love you, Brit," she hugged the girl tightly.

Brittany searched Anna's eyes when the hug was over. She saw sincerity in the girl who was usually joking around and laughing. The brunette nodded and swallowed. "Stay safe, love you," she squeezed Anna's shoulder lightly before Anna walked into the bathroom.

Her hands were shaking as she read the instructions. Why does this have to be so complicated? She put the gloves on and mixed the dye. Apply to hair and wait for 30 minutes. _Oh god, I need to hurry. _

She tried her best to get every strand of hair possible in the shortest amount of time.

_I don't even know where to go... Someone will find me before I even make it out of town. No, no, no. Don't start doubting now. It's too late to go back. _

She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped at the alarm from her phone. Anna stripped of her clothing and looked at herself in the mirror. The bruises were still tender, and the scratch on her stomach was slowly healing.

After her shower, she took a look in the mirror. Oaken was right; the color suited her more than well. It even looked better than her natural platinum blonde hair. She looked a bit closer into the mirror. There was a streak of the blonde still showing. _Shit shit shit._ She shook the bottle. _Empty_. Hopefully nobody will notice.

The house was empty when Anna left the bathroom. She gave a relieved sigh and went down the stairs to the pharmacy. Oaken was sitting at the counter talking to a blonde man, about twenty-five, and with a slightly large nose. She hid between the shelves of an aisle, waiting for the man to leave.

"I am sorry, Mr. Bjorgman. I cannot lower the price of the meat. I've already given you a discount. I'm afraid that fifty dollars is the least I can offer you," Oaken said apologetically.

The man grumbled under his breath and left the store.

"Since when did you sell meat?" Anna said, jumping onto the countertop.

"Mr. Bjorgman orders my husband's special hamburger meat every three months. It's very delicious and high in demand, but it does not compete against the other meat he has, if you catch my drift, ya."

Anna choked out a laugh, "Gross. I only have fifty dollars, but I'll take the meat."

Oaken gave her a look. "I'll let you buy this if you agree to let me give you something for your leave," Oaken claimed. He handed her a cell phone and generous amount of cash. "This is strictly for emergencies. I'm always here for you, Dear. Only Brittany and I know this number."

"Uncle Oak... I can't take this, really."

"It's the least I can do to help." He put the money and phone in her purse, removing her old phone.

Anna hugged him, still on the counter. "I'm going to miss all of you so much. I'm so scared," she confessed, "but I can't keep living like this."

"I know, Dear," Oaken released her from the hug. "Looks like you missed a spot," he touched the blonde streak of hair.

"Is it noticeable? I don't want to get caught," Anna worried.

"You won't. You can't forget your past, your real life. Make it a reminder," Oaken said softly.

They walked silently to the old light blue truck Anna bought for a cheap price. Oaken set the box of meat in the passenger seat along with the address to the blonde man's restaurant.

The pair exchanged light smiles. Anna started the engine, ready to leave everything she had behind.

* * *

Elsa left work with a grunt and a pounding headache. _Why did I want to major in business? Staring at a computer screen was only fun when Tumblr or dumb YouTube videos are involved, not headache inducing numbers and thinking_.

She arrived at her house, craving a burger from Sven's. She chuckled at the name of her friends restaurant. _Who names their restaurant after their pet reindeer? Who _has_ a pet reindeer? _

Elsa changed from her work clothes into a pair of jeans, boots, and a light blue blouse to compliment her eyes.

"Hey Marshmallow," she smiled and pet the fluffy, white cat. She lay on the couch, and Marshmallow sat on her stomach, purring. She closed her eyes, trying to rid of her headache, and fell asleep.

Elsa woke up to Marshmallow's loud meowing. He was lightly tapping her nose with his paw, attempting to wake Elsa up.

"Unnggff," she moaned and got up from the couch. "You're such a weird cat," she got up to feed him. "I'm talking to my cat. God, I'm weird too."

Her stomach growled at her own hungriness. Elsa left her apartment and checked the time. 7:15. It was starting to get dark out, but mostly due to the clouds forming. Elsa entered her silver Volvo, which she picked mostly for the color. She didn't care about cars much, but Kristoff did and _loved_ her car.

She turned the radio on to the hip-hop station. No one knew about this guilty pleasure of hers, and she wanted it to stay that way. Once she pulled into the parking lot to Sven's, it had started sprinkling.

"Welcome to Sven's how may I help you," Kristoff beamed, happy to see his friend.

"The usual, please. I'm starving."

"Did _Weaselton_ work you to your limit today?"

"It's Weselton, and yes. I have reached 'maximum bitch' mode, so hurry up with my burger before I punch you," she replied.

"Yes ma'am," Kristoff saluted.

Kristoff served Elsa her regular: a single cheeseburger, large fries, and a medium red cream soda. She sighed in content as she took a bite of the burger.

"I don't understand how barely anybody comes here. It's ten times better than McDonald's and reasonably priced," Elsa stated.

"Thanks, but you should tell that to like, everyone. Maybe you could advertise for me," he joked.

"I would if Weselton took suggestions. Everything has to go his way. I bet on his secret that his hair is really a wig that we could be making twice the money we make if I ran the place."

Kristoff snorted at his best friend's claim. "Betting on his wig secret? That's a pretty risky bet. Seriously though, why don't you just quit?" He asked.

"I have no where else to go," she shrugged and looked out the window. "It's really starting to pour out there."

"Good, now business will be slow for the rest of the night."

"Business is slow here no matter what," Elsa teased. "I like it. It's relaxing."

* * *

Anna had been driving for about an hour already. Rain loudly plopped down onto the windshield. She always loved the rain. It was peaceful, calming. She would usually sit with Hans and drink hot chocolate and tell stories while it rained. Her and Brittany would have Gossip Girl or Pretty Little Liars marathons on rainy days with pizza, candy, and popcorn.

But that day the rain was sad. It was a subtle reminder that she had to leave that part of her life behind along with her natural blonde locks. The clouds covered the happiness in her life with a layer of melancholy. Anna could only wish for the storm to pass and leave a rainbow, but she knew it wouldn't for a while.

Anna was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize her car stopping. She stomped on the gas pedal, but it remained still.

_Piece of shit_.

She was close to the address Oaken had given her, though. Anna took the keys out of the ignition, hid the money in the glove compartment, and walked to the passenger side. She grabbed the box and started walking with only her purse on her.

* * *

The bell above the door sang as a soaked redhead came fumbling in. Walking was a struggle due to the huge box she carried. Her mascara ran down her face and smudged around her cheeks. She trailed puddles of water along as she set the box onto the counter.

She let out an exaggerated breath. "Mr. Bjorgman! I bought this for you from Oaken's," she said dizzily.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Seriously? Why?"

"Just wanted to help," she sat down.

"Thank you, really, you don't know how much I needed this!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"It wasn't a problem... Well aside from the fact that my car broke down, and I had to carry a box half my weight here in the pouring rain... But other than that it was a great experience!" The girl said sarcastically. "I'm going to dry off in the bathroom, if you'll excuse me," she got up and left Kristoff and Elsa alone.

Elsa nodded towards the box. "What's that?" She asked.

"The meat that makes my burgers taste fantastic. I couldn't buy them today because I didn't have enough money. I don't know how that girl knew; I have never seen her before in my life," Kristoff explained as he mopped the floor.

"She's pretty," Elsa stated. "I mean, for a girl who looked like a complete train wreck."

Kristoff smirked at Elsa and wiggled his eyebrows. Anna returned from the bathroom cleaned of runny make-up and somewhat more dry.

"I, um, sorta used all of the paper towels, sorry," Anna smiled.

"It's alright, can I get you anything?" Kristoff asked.

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake and large fries please?"

"Okay that'll be 7.36," he punched into the register and looked up at Anna.

She dug through her purse managing to find only 5 dollars and a couple of coins. Kristoff repeatedly shifted his eyes back and forth from the ginger to the blonde in a you-know-what-to-do manner.

After getting the hint, Elsa took a ten dollar bill out of her purse and slid it across the counter. "Here, it's on me."

"No, I can't, really. I just won't have the fri-" the ginger started, but was soon interrupted.

"It's really no big deal, go on," Elsa smiled.

The redhead sheepishly grabbed the money and handed it to Kristoff, who went to prepare the meal.

"I swear this restaurant is running off of only my money," Elsa muttered.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Kristoff never gets business, but I'm a nice enough friend to come here like, all the time."

"Thank you for paying. I like your shirt; it really brings out your eyes," Anna complimented.

Elsa's face turned slightly red at the compliment. "Thanks," she smiled.

Kristoff set the shake and fries across from Anna. She took a sip and gasped. "Oh my god this is delicious!" She sipped again, this time noting the second straw. "Two straws?" She asked.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't mind sharing with Elsa. You know, since she bought the shake," he winked.

"Do you want some? He's right, you did pay," Anna offered.

Elsa glared at Kristoff, "I actually had too much to e-"

"Oh, come on. Who can resist a chocolate milkshake? I think this is the best one I've had."

Elsa nodded and grabbed onto the straw. Without thinking, she started to drink it. She found herself staring into the ginger's eyes. They were a gorgeous blue- almost teal. She saw warmth in the eyes, but they seemed to be hiding something. Then, Elsa realized her closeness to the redhead.

_Oh my god. I should've waited to take a sip. Isn't this something couples do? I don't even know this girl's name. _

Elsa backed away, her face reddened with each passing second. "I, uh, s-sorry," she stuttered. Again, her mouth was talking without her brain's consent. "Name? Uh I mean, what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm A- um ahhh- Alyssa," Anna mentally kicked herself._ I should've planned this out a bit more_. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

Elsa nodded and became curious. "What's this?" She asked, pointing to the blonde strand of hair.

"I was um, born with it, I guess," Anna lied.

"I like it," Elsa smiled.

Anna took a fry and dipped it into the shake. Elsa shot her a horrified stare.

"You've never tried this?" Anna asked, and Elsa shook her head. "Here, try it," Anna handed her the milkshake-covered fry and watched as the blonde ate it.

Elsa's eyes widened. "That's actually really good."

"Duh! I used to do this all the time. Chocolate goes with pretty much everything," Anna said.

"Chocolate is definitely the best thing ever," Elsa agreed.

After they finished the shake, Elsa grew tired. "I should probably go, this was nice," she said.

"It was," Anna smiled. "My car actually broke down, would you mind driving me to it?"

"Yeah, sure, are you on some road trip?" Elsa asked.

"Not really, I was looking for a small town to live in. And a job. But I'll just sleep in my car for the night."

"I can't let you do that. At least let me drive you to a hotel. I'll even pay," Elsa offered.

"No, really. I don't want you to spend any more money on me. I've slept in a car before; it won't be so bad," Anna reasoned.

"Alright." Elsa drove Anna to her car, and watched as she got comfortable in the back seat.

_This girl drove all the way here to give Kristoff his box of meat. She didn't have much over five dollars, and she planned on sleeping in her car over night? _

Elsa tapped on the window. "Alyssa?"

Anna opened the door. "Yeah?"

"You can crash at my place for a while. I'm totally okay with it," Elsa said.

"Really?"

"Grab your stuff. I'll wait in the car," Elsa smiled.

They drove in silence for the first five minutes. "You have a really nice car." Anna's hands roamed around the dashboard to the radio. "May I?" She asked and turned it on when Elsa nodded.

Anna jumped at the loud rap that suddenly blasted through the speakers. She started giggling and rapped along. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a rap lover," she commented.

Elsa blushed, "I- I'm not."

Anna just kept laughing and rapping. "Then why are we on this station?" She teased.

"I have no idea," Elsa replied.

Anna pulled herself closer to Elsa's ear, singing along to the chorus. "Oh, luxury, chidi-ching-ching could buy anything cop that-"

"Oh, collard greens, three degrees low make it hot for me, drop that oh," Elsa joined Anna's singing and laughing.

"I knew it!" Anna slapped her thigh.

* * *

It was 10:00 when the girls arrived at Elsa's house. Elsa prepared the couch with pillows and blankets while Anna played with Marshmallow.

"He's so cute!" She exclaimed. "He looks like you," she said, but quickly continued. "Not that I'm comparing you to an animal, but he has blonde fur and the same blue eyes that you have."

Elsa laughed at Anna's rambling. "Want to feed him a marshmallow?"

Anna's eyes lit up, "Yes!" She fed him the marshmallow that Elsa had given her. "He is literally the cutest cat ever," Anna looked up at Elsa.

"I think he likes you," she smiled. "He'll probably sleep with you tonight."

"Yay!" Anna squealed as she walked into the bathroom to change into pajamas.

She looked in the mirror, surprised. _I don't think I'll ever get used to this color_, she thought. _Tonight actually went well. I made two friends and have a place to stay. Why did Elsa let me stay the night? I look like a homeless person... Oh, right. I am a homeless person._ Anna brushed her teeth and lay on the couch. "Night Elsa!" She yelled through the apartment.

"Good night, Alyssa," Elsa said back.

That was another thing she'd have to get used to. _Alyssa. Respond to Alyssa_.

* * *

_"Can you and Sven pull Alyssa's car into the parking lot? It's not far from the restaurant. I let her stay with me tonight_." Elsa sent to Kristoff.

_"Yeah, but you let her in your apartment? She's a stranger! You don't know who she is. She could be crazy, or she could murder you in your sleep. Sleep tight ;)"_ he replied.

_"Shut up, Kris! She's really nice. I have a feeling that we'll become fast friends. You'll see."_

_"I know, I'm teasing. Maybe more than friends? Are you going to make sweet, sweet love to her tonight? #Elyssa"_

_"Night Kristoff. I hate you."_ she sent before setting her phone down.

Elsa lay in bed, thinking about what Kristoff had said. _Was letting Alyssa spend the night too risky? I really don't know much about her. What if she is a complete psychopath? Oh god._

Sleep would not come easy for Elsa that night.

Sleep did find Anna easily, though. Marshmallow contently purred against her stomach. She drifted off sure that happiness will find her.

* * *

**A/N:** **This is loosely inspired by the movie _Safe Haven. _The song used is "Collard Greens" by Schoolboy Q ft Kendrick Lamar. Should I continue? Let me know! :)  
**

**-4soc**


	2. Chapter 2

Hans woke up the next afternoon with his brain pounding in his skull. He looked around him. He lay on the floor, and small pieces of glass rested on the table. There was a burn coming from his arm, which was wrapped up with a long piece of gauze under it. _What happened last night? _Once Hans found the energy to get up, he made his way to the medicine cabinet and grabbed an Advil. He chugged the pill down with a couple of glasses of water, not quite sobering up yet.

The house was strangely quiet. "Anna?" he called, receiving no answer. "Baby, where are you?" he asked and climbed up the stairs. Hans looked around their bedroom. Half of her stuff was gone. Maybe she spent the night at Brittany's.

Hans removed the wrap over his arm and poked around it. The cut was fairly fresh, and poking it brought an unpleasant sensation. _Did she do this?__  
_

Hans stepped into the shower to cool down. He hissed when cold water trickled into his wound, but he soon ignored the pain. Once he had finished, he took a look at his growing facial hair. He grabbed his razor and pulled his arm up to his face. The cut stung at any slight movement. Deciding not to shave, he set the razor down.

He dressed in a pair of jeans, a light purple dress shirt, and a black and silver tie. He grabbed his phone and dialed Anna's number, but he was immediately directed to voice mail. "Hi, honey. I don't know what happened last night, but I hope you're okay. I'm sorry if I said or did anything stupid. Please call me when you get this. Love you," he ended the call and walked outside.

Anna's car was still in the parking lot. Hans wondered where she could have gone. Sometimes she would spend the night at Brittany's house, and there was a possibility that Brittany picked Anna up. He hated the thought of his own _wife_ running from him like a child to her best friend's house. Or perhaps she walked to her parents' house which was not more than a 20 minute walk. He would have heard from them, though, if she did find her way to their home.

Hans drove through the city that separated his own home from where Brittany stayed. The clouds were darkening as they spilled their waters onto the city. He observed people rushing to their cars, opening their umbrellas, or even jogging to the nearest store. It was probably just a normal rainy day to them. It was strange seeing people have a normal day when he was such a mess. Work had been rough the past night, like always, but that was all he could remember.

The scruffy-faced man entered the small pharmacy that his wife always went to.

"Officer Christensen!" Oaken was surprised to see the cop so far away from the center of town, but he was relieved that Anna had left a while ago.

"Hey Oaken," Hans greeted, walking up to the counter. "Is Anna with Brit? I haven't seen her all day."

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her either, Mr. Christensen. Is something wrong?" Oaken asked

Hans stared off into space. _Where could she have gone?_ Despite the obvious confusion on his face, the next words to come out of his mouth were said smoothly in his natural suave tone. "No, everything's alright."

He knew that she wasn't at work; they both took Saturdays off to relax together. He hoped that Anna was waiting for him at home, eagerly waiting to eat dinner with him. He pictured her already digging into their secret 'rainy day' chocolate stash. Usually, they would play karaoke and eat pizza, and then at night, they would build forts and tell scary stories until they fell asleep.

Hans sat in his car for a couple of minutes watching the rain pour. They couldn't do any of that today. He screwed up big time. He usually didn't let work get in the way of his personal life, but it got so stressful sometimes. He found himself driving to the police department. Anna was only safe with him; he had to find her.

The rain dropped onto the windshield and clouded his mind along with the one thing he needed to know: _what happened last night?_

"Good evening, Officer Christensen. What brings you here on your day off?" The brunette woman up front greeted.

"I'm afraid something terrible has happened, Gerda. My wife is missing. Could I file a missing persons report?" He asked.

"Of course! Mrs. Christensen is such a lovely woman; it would be a shame if something has happened to her," Gerda said sympathetically.

* * *

Elsa rolled over and checked her phone. 8:03, Sunday. She patted her face and sighed. _I'm not dead._ She could hear a voice from her living room, so she got up and quietly opened her bedroom door.

"So anyways, that's pretty much why I haven't been fond of cats. But last night definitely changed my mind, and—" Anna stopped when she heard laughter from Elsa's doorway. "How much of our very _private _conversation did you hear?"

"Enough to believe that you just shot an innuendo at my _cat_," Elsa chuckled. "Are you a 'dog lover?'"

Anna rolled her eyes at the blonde. "I love dogs. My hu-" she started, but quickly covered it up, hoping that Elsa didn't catch what she was going to say. "I mean, an old friend of mine worked around dogs. I only big dogs, though. Small dogs lick too much."

"Yeah, if I were to get a dog, I'd get a big dog. Probably a husky."

"I can see that. Did you just wake up?" Anna asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, did you?"

"No, I got up at six. Marshmallow was laying on my neck, so it was pretty hard to fall back asleep. Plus, the sun's up," Anna grinned.

"I see. Want to get something to eat?" asked Elsa. "I have to be at work at nine-thirty, so we have some time. You like donuts?"

* * *

It was fairly sunny outside when they left. The rain moistened the grass so that it shone in the sunlight. The air was crisp and fresh, and there were no clouds to block the suns rays from sight. Anna loved spring the most. She loved to dance in the rain. She would cheer the droplets of water on as they trickled down the window. The rain caused flowers to bloom and fill the air with sweet, pleasant scents. Spring felt right; it lay natural on her skin. She stepped outside in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, immediately feeling the cool, thin air. Her newly gingered hair was tied in two braids that rested on each shoulder. Anna wasn't paying much attention to anything else but the passenger's window, viewing the small town. They passed neighborhoods, shops, a few grocery stores, and ended up in the Dunkin' Donuts by the outdoor mall.

Anna sat at a table and watched Elsa order. She wore a black pencil skirt, a white dress shirt, black heels, and a pair of glasses. It was probably one of the most typical 'business woman' outfits Anna has ever seen. She always saw people wearing that type of clothing to work in movies. In her old town, Anna had worked as a fashion merchandiser and marketer. She was allowed to wear anything with the exception of jeans and clothes that weren't 'in style.' Elsa's uniform was just plain old black-and-white; it lacked the unity she would see in her old office at work. She shuddered at the thought of seeing everyone dressed in black and white everyday. Despite the boring-ness, she actually thought Elsa looked appealing in said outfit.

Elsa returned to their table and dropped a handful of creamers and sugars in front of Anna along with a cup and a small, white paper bag. "I ordered a regular black coffee since I didn't know what you like. It wasn't hard to pick out the donuts, though, I figured you'd go for the chocolate with sprinkles. It's my favorite," she said while sitting down and opening her own bag. Elsa took her glasses off and started her donut.

Anna nodded and stared at the blonde. "Your um, glasses..." she found herself stuttering out.

"What about them?" Elsa questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Why'd you take them off?"

Elsa shrugged, "I only wear them while I'm driving, working, or watching TV. I look weird with them on."

"Weird? No! You look good! I mean like, super official. And your whole outfit is, too. Are you some kind of important business woman? I haven't actually seen anyone wear something so ordinary." Anna mentally kicked herself. "It's not a bad ordinary. It's, ah, ordinary in the best ways."

Elsa chuckled lightly at the redhead's rambling. "Important? Definitely not. Business woman?" Elsa paused for a second. "Yeah, that's about right."

Relieved that she hadn't offended the blonde, she found _something_ along the lines of a 'thank you' that she had been planning out in her head from the beginning of the day. "Thank you for the donuts," Anna whispered. "Well, not just for the donuts, but for the shake, and the fries, and for letting me stay at your house even when I'm a total stranger."

"You're welcome," Elsa replied, just noticing the situation. _She is a stranger. You've never seen her at all before. Oh god. These are the things that end up hurting you._ She thought back on the previous night and that morning and recognized the strange feeling she felt whenever she was around her. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt for quite a while, but she strongly remembered it. _There's something about her that reminds me of—_

Elsa snapped out of her daze when she heard a loud belch. "Whoo! Sorry, chocolate makes me extremely gassy," Anna explained.

Elsa smiled and slowly sipped her coffee. _She has the same awkward confidence as..._ she brushed the unwanted thoughts away. _Stop feeling. Conceal, Elsa. This can't lead to anywhere good. Alyssa needs to leave before I hurt her. _

"I can help you look for a job, so you can leave sooner," Elsa blurted without much thought to the words.

"You're trying to get rid of me, aren't you?" Anna said with a wink.

_Exactly. _"No, of course not," she replied nervously.

"I'm teasing. Maybe I can work for your friend. We got along well," Anna suggested.

Elsa was hesitant. Working at Sven's wouldn't allow her to make much money. She didn't want her to get too close to Kristoff, but now wasn't the time to decide the fate of the friendship. Although Elsa felt bad for thinking it, she knew that the redhead wouldn't be working there for long. "Sure, I'll drop you off."

* * *

"Hi, um, Christopher, right?" Anna greeted as she walked through the restaurant door.

"It's Kristoff. How'd last night go? Was Elsa awkward?" Kristoff asked.

"Awkward? No! She's great," Anna beamed at him.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Great?"

"Yeah, she bought me donuts, and I think I'm a cat person now,"

"She turned you?" he paused. "Into a cat person, I mean."

Anna giggled. "Yeah, Marshmallow's a sweetheart."

Kristoff nodded and there was a beat of silence. "So what brings you to Sven's on this lovely day?"

"Oh, right! I need to apply."

"Apply? Like, for a job?" Anna nodded enthusiastically. "I don't think I can let you do that," Kristoff stated.

Anna cleared her throat and gestured towards the empty box behind the counter. "_Whoever_ bought _whatever _was in that box for you must be a _very _generous person."_  
_

Kristoff sighed. He barely had enough money to run the restaurant. _Did Elsa suggest this? Since when was she all about helping strangers? _She did help him, though, and he owed her for it. "Fine, I'll get you an application."

Anna sat down at one of the booths with the pen and application Kristoff gave her. She pulled the cap off of the pen and started writing.

**Last Name: **Christensen **First Name: **A

_Dammit. _Anna was halfway finished with her name when she realized that she wasn't Anna anymore. She furiously scribbled at the application, attempting to rid of the marks from before.

Kristoff watched her sit there staring blankly at the application. _Did she forget her name or something?_

Anna walked up to the counter and handed him the form. "Can I get another? I sort of messed up."

"On an application? How? It's about _you_," Kristoff mused.

"My handwriting looked ugly," Anna lied and Kristoff sent her a confused glance. "It's a girl thing."

"Right," he laughed and handed her another application. _Girls are weird._

Anna walked back to the booth she previously sat at and bit at her lip. _Okay_,_ let's try this again. Common last names. Johnson? Jones? Baker? Smith. Smith is... really simple. _She wrote the name on the application and smiled to herself.

**Last Name: **Smith **First Name:**

_Oh dear lord did I already forget my first name? Okay, don't panic, Anna. You got this. It started with an A, right? Ashley? Alice? Alyssa? Shit shit shit shit shit. _

"Kristoff?" She said wearily.

"Yes, Alyssa?"

_Whoo, okay. Alyssa. _She realized that she was staring at him still. "Can I get a glass of water?"

"Sure." Kristoff replied.

After she was finished, she handed the application to Kristoff. He read over the paper and chuckled. She put her address as "Elsa's Apartment." There was no phone number. In fact, most of the application was blank. She hadn't given any information on past jobs, either, and it made Kristoff wonder. Her face was so hopeful, and it really seemed like she needed this. _C'mon, Kristoff. Just let her work here. But I'll have to pay her... and people will have to actually _eat_ here. _He finished his internal argument with himself and took in a deep breath. "Congratulations. You are now an official employee at Sven's."

* * *

Weselton Advertising was only a fifteen minute drive from Elsa's apartment, and a twenty minute drive from the Dunkin' Donuts she went to almost every morning. It didn't look like a large building from the outside, but the inside had much space for the different types of occupations in the company. It was filled with creative employers who wrote catchy jingles and came up with creative (yet deceiving) ways to get people to buy products. Elsa didn't have one of those 'fun' jobs in the company. She tracked the sales of products that they sponsored and made graphs and charts over the sales. It wasn't a hard job per se, but the monotony of it got to her sometimes.

The worst part of it, though, was her boss. Duke Weselton ran the company for over 20 years and managed to make it the most successful advertising company in North America. They advertised for big-name brands like Coke, Hostess, McDonald's, and Hallmark. They also advertised for real estate, heating, plumbing, and insurance companies. More than half of the stores at the nearby mall were being advertised by Weselton Advertising. Lately though, Elsa noticed a decrease in the sales of the products they advertised. The second leading advertisement company, Northern Ads, was quickly catching up to their success. Companies were actually cancelling their contracts to work with Northern Ads. Weselton didn't see it as a threat, though. Elsa found herself constantly mocking the old man in her head. _Oh, my company will slowly lose business by the next 20 years, but it's totally okay. _

"Miss Arendelle, you look lovely on this fine day," Duke complimented with a bounce that caused his 'hair' to slightly leave his scalp.

"Thank you, Mr. Weselton. As do you," Elsa replied properly, containing her usual thoughts. _I wear this everyday, Weselton. You wear that everyday. We look 'lovely' everyday. _Weselton's usual perkiness creeped Elsa out, especially for his age. He wasn't a bad guy; he reminded her of a corny television father. Whenever she walked past him he would be telling an old joke, or god forbid he would be _dancing._ She would bring the topic up of decreasing sales and losing business to Northern Ads at _every_ meeting, but he dismissed it each time. The company would be much more successful if he took her ideas into consideration. She hated being ignored when she was only trying to keep the company from being out-advertised by Northern Ads. _  
_

The only thing keeping her from quitting was her salary and her enthusiastic coworker/friend, Olaf. He was very pale with dark hair and dark eyes. Olaf fell a couple of inches shorter than Elsa and was the average weight for a man his size. He was the same age as Elsa, but she worked there for a couple of years longer than him. Once he started working there, the pair quickly became friends. He always gave the best advice, no matter how hard it would be to hear it. Elsa hadn't approached him for his 'expertise' in a while, but she was dying to ask him about the girl that entered her life the last night.

"Hey Olaf, can I ask you something?" Elsa sat next to him during her lunch hour.

"Yeah, what?" He smiled widely as his curiosity grew. Nothing 'interesting' has happened for her in a while, so he wondered what made her seem so flustered.

"So, last night this girl came into Sven's with no money, job, or home, and I'm sorta letting her stay at my apartment," Elsa rushed out nervously.

"She's a complete stranger?"

"Yes."

"How long is she staying?"

"Until she gets back on her feet," Elsa shrugged. "Is that... weird?"

"Kinda, but maybe it will be good for you."

"Good?"

"Yeah, you only talk to me and Kristoff," he said. "It wouldn't hurt to make another friend, especially a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, really, but aren't girls supposed to have a certain amount of 'girl time?'"

"I don't need 'girl time,'" Elsa added air quotes and made a face at the words. "She needs to leave as soon as she has enough money. After that, we can't be friends."

"Why? Kristoff told me about you girls last night. He said that you called her hot or pretty or something." Olaf's eyes widened in realization of what he had just said. "You like her? You guys can _date _and _love_ each other. You can be _happy_, Elsa! If you jus—"

"Olaf," she stopped him abruptly and looked at the floor. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she whispered, "Alyssa reminds me of him."

"Elsa," Olaf said, lightly squeezing her knee. "You can't keep dwelling on that. It's been what, two, three years? If she reminds you of him, then maybe she'll make you happy."

Elsa didn't look up at Olaf. She quietly finished her lunch and left to finish her daily duties. She finally said the words that have been plaguing her mind for the whole morning, and it resulted in nothing good. Olaf was always right in his advice, but she couldn't think about being happy. It was a selfish thing: being happy after what had happened. She knew that she didn't deserve happiness. Olaf thought that she did, though. He missed the Elsa that would come into work and laugh at Weselton's dumb jokes. He didn't understand how someone so wonderful like Elsa could believe that she didn't deserve a better life. He hoped that this strange girl would somehow get his friend to come back and be her happy self again. _  
_

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect as many follows/faves/reviews as I received from the first chapter, so thanks! I'll definitely be continuing this. It took a while for me to update this chapter because I had to plan out the rest of the story, but I figured everything out. I'm really excited for this, and I hope you guys are too!**

**ps: I'm on spring break, so I'll probably stay here kept up in my room, discreetly writing fanfiction. Yay for no school and quicker updates!**

**Until next time :-)**

**-4soc**


End file.
